Naruto Second Generation: Ta'Mura Hyuga
by Maggieraven
Summary: Neji and Tenten's daughter tells us about her teenage life and all the drama that it entails, especially when your last name is Hyuga.    This is rated MA so please be aware that it has LEMON/LIME lemonade sprinkled in it.


**_Naruto Second generation : Ta'Mura _**

Why can't I have a nice birthday ever? Mom and dad were all over each other like they were teenagers, so embarrassing by the way. The cake was yucky even though it looked beautiful and Eiichi spent all night talking to some other girl. Also Diova was drunk out of his mind, thankfully he left before breaking anything. It was supposed to be my day and it felt like anything but. At least I got lots of gifts and some were pretty cool weapons. I could tell who really knew me by their gifts. Now I will tell you a little bit about me, Ta'Mura Hyuga. Let's see, I am the daughter of Neji Hyuga and Tenten; who were teammates on Team Gai, a crazy and eccentric guy that I love to pieces and who I call uncle Gai even though he is not related to me. I am a chunin, just passed the exams and pretty psyched about it. Just turned 16, hence the horrible birthday rant at the beginning there. My favorite color is green and I do mean my favorite. My room is all decorated with green tones and all kinds of crazy stuff. I am a bit of an OCD girl, which is what my mom calls me. But I just like things in order, it is way easier to know where things are and they just look better if they are organized. I share a weaponry passion with my mother. I still have my kunai mobile from when I was a baby. Crazy right? but that is mom for you. I am part of Team Ram. My teammates are Yuuki Haruno (total slut but nice) and Diova Uzumaki, who totally has the hots for me and its very obvious about it but I pretend I don't notice. He is cute and all but he is no Eiichi Yamanaka, the love of my life and the most gorgeous man on the earth. Sorry I get overexcited when I think of him. He is older than me exactly by two years and he works in his grandpa's garden shop when he is not on missions and oh my dear, he is perfect! Always working without a shirt on with those tight pants and that dirty apron on. I am sweating here just thinking about it. Nobody knows I am in love with him but I think his mom caught me ogling at him from a tree once. She just laughed and waved at me but I don't know if she recognized me. He has a lot of girls after him anyways so maybe she didn't realized it was me. You see my mom and his mom are good friends so I have reason to panic. I think that now that I am older maybe I have a chance. I am brewing some kind of plan to see if he can notice me. In the meantime I am in training mode. I want to put in some more hours of training so I am going to ask Mozuku sensei for some extra training hours. I love training and I can't wait to try some of my new weapons.

Our next mission took a very unexpected turn. We were pretty much looking for this fugitive that escaped Kohona prison. He had been stealing from Ninja houses while they were out on missions. That does not sit well in a ninja village so he was to spend a very long time behind bars. Well, he escaped in a laundry basket and we were sent to locate and retrieve. The guy was of course armed and dangerous so we needed to make it hasty before he hurt any one. Diova was acting strange like maybe he was coming down with the flu or something. Yuuki kept trying to make Diova smile but it was not happening. Soon we got a hold of the fugitives tracks and we followed them to a nearby town. We divided forces and I ended up with sick Diova. The town was having some type of celebration so we didn't want to make a big scene and ruined all their fun so we just located his whereabouts and set up to follow him when he left the town. We watched the guy steal food and dance around like an idiot. Around midnight he went into the motel and while sensei and Yuuki slept we kept watch from some treetops outside the motel. Diova kept looking at me like there was something in my face. Every time I looked at him he would look away.

" What! What is it Diova? Is there something on my cheek" I said rubbing my face with my glove.

" No, no its perfect you got nothing on"

" Are you feeling ok? You seem weird today. Are you getting sick? Maybe you should go see a doctor when we get back"

" I'm fine I'm just tired I think"

" Here just lay your head on my thigh for a while I 'll wake you if I see movement"

He laid his head on my thigh and wrapped his hands around my waist. I figured he was just making sure he was not going to fall in case he really fell asleep. Some time after that I start feeling something in my stomach and I was thinking maybe it was Diova's hair tickling my belly with the wind. I looked down and I see Diova kissing my stomach. I swore I was seeing things.

" Diova what are you doing?"

" Nothing" he said stopping whatever it was he was actually doing"

" Were you kissing my stomach just now?"

" No, I was just laying my head on your lap"

" Sorry I must be getting sleepy myself"

" Let's switch then you can sit in front of me and lean back."

It sounded like a good idea so I took the front of the branch sat down one leg on each side and leaned back into Diova's chest. I trusted him that he would not let me fall even with the brisk wind of the night. I had the most perverted dream. Diova was touching me in there and I was very extremely happy let's say. I opened my eyes and Diova's hand is inside my pants. Open hand, not anywhere close to my privates but holding me. I did not know what to say. He probably just got cold and he had to hold me so I wouldn't fall anyways. I would hate to ask some thing like what I did before and have him think I am just a pervert. But that dream felt so real, what if he really did that to me. I know he likes me but he would not do that; at least I think he wouldn't. Then I felt his fingers move on my stomach and I tried to get up so quickly, to pretty much punch him in the face, that I forgot I was so high and in a branch that I lost my footing. He was so freaked out he had been caught that he didn't had a chance to catch me before I fell. I maneuvered the fall the best I could but still broke a leg. How did this happen? The pain in my leg was stronger than the pain in the rest of my body, so I was sure it was broken. Diova was there next to me in a second.

" Ta'Mura what the hell happen?"

" Shut up Diova your hand was in my pants and ...I felt your hand moving and..."

"What? No! I was just holding you. So this wouldn't happen. Shit! don't move so much and let me check you"

"Check yourself you pervert I felt your fingers move, heaven knows what you would've done if I didn't jump out"

" You baka little girl; my hand was asleep I was trying to get the circulation back into it. I can't believe you thought I would invade you like that. We have slept in the same sleeping bag and in much less clothing than this and you know I have always respected you. Plus we are in the middle of a mission" he shouted at me pretty mad.

I felt completely stupid, he was right he had never been perverted towards me or anyone I know. Damn dream got me all confused and now I was embarrassed and in pain.

" Sorry ok I freaked out I guess I was too asleep or something" I screamed back at him trying to not sound like I had just lost the argument. " I'm hurting but I think my right leg might be broken"

" Ok so... did you wear any thing under your binding? Remember how I told you it was a stupid idea to put all your binding covering your chest? Now do you see why I told you that?" he said super pissed off but trying to keep his temper down. I shook my head no and he was making me feel like a little kid being punished by a parent. He undid the binding around his leg and wrapped my leg tight. Even though his face was red with anger he was still very careful wrapping my injured leg and that only served to make me feel like garbage.

"Now I am not trying to feel you up am just going to carry you to our room" he said with sarcasm I had yet heard from Diova.

I just look down and stayed quiet. He picked me up and took me into the room where sensei and Yuuki were. We just said I fell asleep on the tree branch and fell before Diova had a chance to catch me. Yuuki started laughing and sensei just shook his head. "Ok you guys stay here and Yuuki and I will go out" said sensei putting his jacket back.

Before he finished his sentence Diova was out the door.

" Well then Yuuki you are on nurse duty. Have fun" sensei patted my head and left.

The next day I was walking with some crutches back to Konoha alongside a very beaten up criminal. He had tried to run and Yuuki said Diova just pound him like he had kill his mama. I knew he had taken out his anger on the guy and it kind of made me feel like a bad guy myself. I got back to Konoha on Sensei's shoulders because Diova was not going to touch me. This was blatantly obvious as it was that he had told sensei exactly what happened, because sensei never did the heavy lifting if Diova was able to. This time he didn't even ask him to carry me. The only good thing I saw coming from this was that he probably would not like me anymore. Sensei took me straight to the hospital and they went on to debriefing. The medical ninja asked what happened as she healed my leg but I just said " I rather not talk about it".

The next day I was out of the hospital and my leg was almost completely healed but I still needed a cast for a week or so to make sure the seal took in my bone. Sensei came to get me along with Yuuki and Diova and of course I was embarrassed that they all knew what really happened. Diova walked as far away as he could from me and sensei was having none of it.

"Diova and Tamura you come with me, Yuuki you are relieved for now"

Yuuki smiled and waved at us. We had to walk with sensei to the training grounds. He made us get in a trap hole were we had to actually be almost on top of each other and made us strip to our underwear.

"Ok so this is what happens when you refuse to touch each other because in our line of work there is no use for ninjas that can't be touched by their teammates. We need each other to even bathe us if we are unable to. We only have each other when we are out there and we respect each other as we do our own family. Diova will not touch you in any manner that is not proper for us and he don't need your permission to keep you safe Ta'Mura. Do you accuse him of improper behavior? Do we need to charge him for a felony?"

I had to look right at Diova's face because he was right there squeezed into me, his eyes penetrating my own and his heart beating right against mine. I started crying " No sensei, he did not"

" Fine then I am going home, I am beat" he said closing the door over us with a lock

" See you guys tomorrow"

" Sensei!" we both screamed.

It was dark and cold in that darn hole in the ground, nothing but us squeezed face to face.

"I'm sorry Diova, but I did see you kiss my stomach and then I had this really perverted dream so I was a bit out of it" I decided to come clean all out in the open because I didn't want another night in that hole.

" I am sorry I kissed you it was instinct. I kiss a lot the people I care about. And I care a lot about you. I really care about you"

"I know you do Diova, that is why I feel so bad"

" Ta'Mura I know you have this major crush on that stupid Eiichi guy, but you should know that I am in love with you and have been for a long time. I do want to touch you and kiss you and do everything there is to do with you but I respect you way too much to force myself on you or even try to do any perverted things to you. You know that I will grab you and even kiss you on the cheek on occasion, heck I do that with sensei sometimes. And now I don't want to have to hold back thinking you may think am feeling you up or something like that."

" No Diova I won't; I promise. I've known about your feelings for a long time and I am flattered really. Also I know you have even kissed strangers when you are happy and I would hate it if you change for me. I trust you even if we were naked here I would still trust you. I can still trust you right?"

" Ta'Mura you can trust me that I would cut off my thing before hurting you"

I laughed " You don't have to go that far"

We fell asleep in each others arms and soon we heard a noise from the top gate. And a flash light was bright on our faces. We heard sensei's voice" Are we ready to come out now?

"yes!" we screamed up in unison

Sensei opened the door and lower the rope for us to climb up. We were dirty and tired and cold. Sensei handed us one blanket. Diova took the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders, staying out in the cold himself. Sensei was walking ahead of us but I knew what he was doing. I threw a rock at Diova so he would look at me , and when he did I open the blanket and invited him in. He smiled and ran next to me. He grabbed the blanket and I wrapped my arms around his naked torso while he wrapped us both up in the blanket. Sensei looked back and when he saw us sharing the blanket and laughing he got a big smile on his face. That kind of smile that tells you everything is back to how it should be. And a hint of " oh yeah I am the best sensei and my techniques rock"

I have to admit it was a bit cruel but his technique did work.

Having a broken leg means I had to stay behind while my team went on another mission to the land of snow. It was good for them it was spring now because if not they would be freezing right now. I went out with mom to the Yamanaka Nursery in hopes of seeing Eiichi but I wasn't even sure if he was out on missions or not. Once there mom saw Ino, Eiichi's mom, behind the counter and the chat fest began. She looked at my cane which was pretty beaten up and went o get me one of the nursery's wheelchairs to sit on.

" That cane is a disgrace Tenten, surely you and Neji could afford a new one or some crutches. She'll heal faster in crutches. Never mind I'll lend you some of ours. With two boys and Shikamaru we have plenty of them. Go back there honey through the door on the right and I think mom still has those pink ones that were mine remember Tenten?" she said laughing and mom joined in.

" It was Halloween and Ino had these pink crutches made to go with her bunny outfit it was quite cute and funny. Are you ok with her borrowing them?"

" Heck she can keep the damn things. If you see my mom just ask her where the closet of pain is. All my old bandage stuff and such are still there"

I rolled myself slowly to the back of the store, looking out through every window in case I saw Eiichi but no such luck. The door Ino told me about was actually just a thick curtain so going through it was a breeze even in a wheelchair. Once inside I found myself in a living room and the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life Eiichi included got up from the couch and came towards me in black pants and a killer six pack. I made sure my mouth was not wide open. He had the bluest eyes and his black eyebrows frame them perfectly. Who on earth could this guy be? He came towards me and ask me if he could help me. What the… it was Asuma, Eiichi's half brother. I could not tell by his hair because he had it pulled back instead of loose and he wasn't wearing the mask he always wore, but I've been in enough missions with his team to know his voice.

"Asuma?"

" You shouldn't be back here Ta'Mura" he said kind of annoyed

Why on earth would he cover that face is beyond human comprehension, but I tried to act as if it was no big deal.

"Your mom sent me here to get something from "the closet of pain" she said.

" Figures, mom never learns, Ok come on its this way"

I could not believe my eyes and nobody would believe me if I told them anyways.

" It's kind of small what are you after?

" Your mom said you have some crutches that you are not using."

" She has some hideous pink ones there but I think Eiichi's last ones are there too"

" I rather have Eiichi's" I jumped at the chance of having something he touched and I might have sounded a bit too eager.

" Ok so you are a fan of my brother too? I didn't take you for a fan girl Hyuga"

" I am not a fan of Eiichi, you are way more handsome than he is"

" Beauty fades, brains is what lasts plus I would hate to have girls pestering me"

"No pestering from me, I promise. But I still rather have the normal crutches"

" Alright lets see" he said looking through things in the closet "Here we are" he said bringing a pair of almost new crutches to where I was sitting.

" Ok Ta'mura get up so I can size them for you"

I got up and he fix them so they would be perfect for my size. He was so beautiful I had to remind myself not to stare or he might throw me out of his living room after all it was Asuma. The same Asuma who threw me of a cliff into the river when I hesitated during a mission.

" Ok you're set, hey before you leave could you help me with something?"

"Sure what's up"

" I was training a while back and I cut myself. I am horrible at stitches and I am thinking I might need some. I know you are pretty good with a needle so do you mind?"

" Of course not, but why don't you go to the hospital?"

" That's a pain in the ass, I was going to wait for Eiichi but he is taking forever to come back from the store, he probably stopped at a girls house or something which means he might not be back today. Plus you are here so?"

" You want to do it right here?"

" No let's go in the kitchen gramps will kill me if I get blood on the couch or something. Actually are you ok if we go to my bedroom. Eiichi is not there so it will work"

"Sure wherever you can feel more comfy" I walked with the crutches behind his very nicely sculptured back into a room with two twin beds. The room of boys no doubt about it. One side had posters of girls in very little clothing and the other had bare walls and a desk. It was easy to figure out which bed was his.

" Do you guys sleep here a lot?"

" We used to live here when we were little and mom and dad were out on missions. Now Eiichi is the one who stays most of the times if he is working late in the nursery or something like that. I mostly come to visit."

He put a towel on his bed and got me the thread and needle from his mission kit. Then he took his pants off and I was in shock of how I had missed such a perfect looking man. I had to swallow a bit hard when I saw his manliness in those black tight boxers.

" Sorry I did not expect to see a naked man, but I'm fine don't worry where is the cut?" I said knowing I was most likely blushing.

He pulled the front of his underwear down to show me a big red gauze on top of his hip bone.

" Ok let's do this, take your underwear off and get under the covers on your side and that way you can cover that thing and I can still see your wound. And please let me turn around I don't want to see all of you. Your face was surprise enough for me.

He laughed at me and told me to turn around.

" Ok I'm ready"

I was so nervous I had to close my eyes and concentrate on the wound, which by the way was pretty deep. He was beautiful, naked and moaning. I just hoped I could handle it after the whole Diova dream and for all I knew my hormones were all out of whack. But once I started sewing I was all into the job at hand. But things got bad pretty quick when I lowered my face to cut the thread with my teeth and my mom came in and thought I was doing something else to him.

" Ta'Mura!" she screamed and passed out cold

Ino came in running and when she saw Asuma with a blanket wrapped way low on his hips and me with giant plates for eyes she thought the very same thing or maybe worse.

" Asuma what were you two doing here for so long?"

He opened the blanket on the side of the wound to show her " She is a bad ass mender ma' I figured she was already here so I ask her to stitch me up"

" So you guys weren't doing anything …you know?"

" No! " I screamed quickly.

" were you kissing or something?"

" No mom she was cutting the thread when Tenten came in; she probably thought Ta'mura was giving me…" I stopped his words with my hand.

" Ino nothing happen mom just didn't see me correctly"

" Tenten, my friend" she said sitting next to mom on the floor. " Asuma baby throw me the smelling salts" she said while putting mom head on her lap.

She put the salts under mom's nose and she came to instantly.

" The kids were not doing anything bad she was just stitching a wound and was cutting the thread with her teeth."

Just then Eiichi had to come in and see his brother naked behind a deer in the headlights looking me and my mom on the floor.

"What is all the commotion?, oh bro I didn't think you had it in you"

" This was all a misunderstanding honey Tenten and Ta'Mura are leaving now"said Ino trying to contain the situation.

No!, I could not leave now. Eiichi just got there and I wanted to see him.

" But mom I still want to get the flowers for the garden"

" Ok sure honey I am sorry I'm being silly go ahead"

" I'll go make some tea for us; Eiichi your in charge" said Ino walking my mom towards the kitchen. I grabbed the crutches and hauled ass out of the house into the open garden area of the nursery. Eiichi found me and picked me up making me dropped the crutches. He then put me on a flat cart he had brought with him.

" There you go invalid girl, I can haul you around no; what are you looking for" he said with a big sexy smile.

I want you I thought but just smile a little and grabbed the crutches from the ground and placed them on my lap.

" I want something green, I love green I wish there were green flowers"

" Aha! I got the perfect plant for you" he said pulling me at high speed through the pebbled path. I was laughing out loud, it was like a roller coaster ride

" I am going to fall Eiichi go slower!"

He just looked back at me and laughed.

He was so playful my gosh I wanted him for myself. We finally slowed down and he showed me a hanging plant with the most gorgeous little flowers and they were mostly the soft green that I loved

"They are a kind of orchid, beautiful huh?" He said showing me the hanging basket" Do you want it?"

"Yes, I think you just found me a favorite flower. I never had a favorite flower but now I do"

"Let's go this way I'll get you the food you need for it to stay in bloom longer"

I put the basket in front of me in the cart and this time he was pulling me at a normal rate, meaning not trying to kill me.

"So what do you think of Asuma, now that you know his big secret"

" I think I saw more than I really wanted to, to tell you the truth but it was weird"

"Are you going to stalk him now?"

Now it was my chance to flirt but could I? what if he shot me down? To flirt or not to flirt that was the question. What the heck.

"I rather stalk you Eiichi" I said mustering every courage I had.

"I'm glad to hear that, I may even build you a chair up in that tree you like so much"

He said looking out to the tree I used to spy on him. And here I thought I was so well hidden.

"What?" I feigned ignorance

"You are not the only ninja here Hyuga"

"My name is Ta'Mura"

"Nice to formally meet you TaMura" he said grabbing my hand and kissing it like in the fairytales. And just like in the fairytales my heart skipped a beat.

"You are a pretty girl, but you are kind of young for me. If you still like me in two years come get me and we'll go out sometime"

I was in shock and we were already in front of the register. Mom was there waiting for me and I was speechless. Eiichi rang us up and gave mom her change.

"Honey get up we're going now. You are spaced out"

I got up and started walking with the crutches out of the store; I looked back and Eiichi had a nice big smile, waved to me and winked his eye. It was like triple assault! I had zero chance of survival.

It was so hard and boring to stay home. I couldn't even go to see Eiichi because I guess mom did not really trust that nothing happen or something because I was forbidden to go to the nursery without her or dad. Diova came to see me with Yuuki and they would tell me all about the missions I was missing. Diova always used to sit and rubbed my hair. I was so bored that I actually enjoyed having Diova come around to talk to me. He kept saying things like" whomever ends up with you is one lucky guy" It was sweet but kind of sad. Here I was inviting him over but pinning for Eiichi Yamanaka. I used to hear Yuuki say she had seen him at a club downtown and that he was always there. Of course I was not allowed to go there but the day I had my appointment to remove my cast I decided to walk by. My appointment was late so by the time I was done I might see him coming into the club or something. I spent the whole day planning my outfit. I couldn't wait to see him. Every time I looked at my green orchids it reminded me of him. The doctor took his sweet time and I was fine with it because the longest I waited the later it would be and the possibility to see him more. Soon it was dark and I was half way out of my cast. Finally my leg was free and I put cream on it because it was kind of dry. I thanked the doctor and walked out, I might have even skip a bit. Right outside the hospital door was my dad waiting for me. You had to be kidding! I just thought " please let him be here for some other reason" No such luck he was waiting for me because it was so late already.I was so mad.

" I am a ninja dad, I beat the crap out of full adult men on a daily basis. What makes you think I can't make it home in one piece?"

" Well I was in the neighborhood"

" Am I supposed to believe that?"

" Shush Tamura I have my reasons now lets go"

So I had to go home and fuss to myself. I would never get to have a boyfriend like this. And much less Eiichi. Plus he was used to girls with experience and I had negative boyfriend experience. I started to look at Diova and study his body and the way he moved. He was kind of handsome I guessed. Maybe I would have to practice with him. I trusted him and he liked me a lot. Still I kept my options open. There was some kind of Noodle festival downtown so I thought that it would be my chance to see Eiichi. Mom even let me go with a cousin of mine. I went right to the nursery but Eiichi's grandma had not seen him that day. I didn't now where he lived so I was just looking in the crowd. I saw some of the Eiichi fan club girls and decided to ask them, I was sure they had to know.

" Hi , are you in the Eiichi Yamanaka fan club?" I asked and yes the guy has his own fan club.

"Am I? I am the president dear. Are you interested in joining?"

" Well, maybe I just wanted to know if you knew where he lived"

" That is info only for members"

" Oh come on! Ok what do I do to be a member?"

" It's thirty dollars"

" What 30 dollars, that's crazy."

" You will get 3 posters of Eiichi and a daily newsletter about his missions and stuff like that. That way you know when he is out of town. Also you could win a date for Valentines Day with Eiichi"

" Ok am in , here is 30 dollars" I said handing her the money and no longer thinking it outrageous.

She gave me a paper to write my address and I have to admit I couldn't wait for those posters.

" So where does he live?" I asked

" It is on the east side of town, we are not sure the exact address but if you sit on the well you can see him everyday walking to town. But it would make no use today because he is out on mission probably until Thursday unless they move ahead of schedule."

Wow that was kind of scary, almost stalker-ish. I thanked the girl and just walked around with my cousin.

I was training as hard as I could because dad was on my case big time. He thought I was slacking off and that made him pretty batty. I would come home from team training and he would have me out in the yard practicing like an extra hour. I was exhausted by the time I actually could have some free time so usually I just passed out. Then one day I had a package on my bed. I ran to open it and it was the three pictures of Eiichi. He looked gorgeous. One was his face , the other was him behind the counter at Yamanaka's flower shop and the other one was a picture of his whole team. I really wanted to paste them on the wall but my parents would freak so I hid them in a book under my bed. This is pretty embarrassing but I kissed his picture like five times. We had some days off so I figured I would be able to go out and spy on him but dad had other plans. He sent me to the Hyuga main house to train with some freaky family guy. I love my dad but I wanted to kill him just then. It was my free time. But anyway I got home and mom gave me an invitation to a birthday party. Minami Uchiha was turning 17 years old. She is friends with both of my teammates so I see her a lot and even though we are not really friends I figured it was a good opportunity to escape. I asked dad if I could go and he told me a very stern no. He also said he didn't want me anywhere near the Uchihas. I felt like a prisoner in my own home. I could not wait to go out on missions, so I was happy to hear from sensei that we would have a long mission over looking the construction of a bridge in one of our ally countries. I left mad at my parents, didn't even say goodbye, just left the mission notice on the table.

Diova was acting really strange on the way there almost like he was ignoring me. I asked Yuuki and she said that he and Minami had gotten together on her birthday. He wouldn't even call me beautiful; something that he used to tell me every day. I was so jealous and mad. Now I couldn't even have a guy in love with me? So every time I got the chance I would bump into him or put my head on his lap. It didn't even take one whole day to have him back eating out of the palm of my hand.. I was not going to let the only chance I had slipped through my fingers so I waited until it was dark and I snuck into his bed. We all slept in cots in this one room at the construction site. It got pretty cold at night but the revolution fact in the area had been bombing the construction so we had to stay there pretty much 24/7. He was wide awake the moment I touched his blanket.

"Everything ok?" he asked at the ready

"Yes I just got cold ; do you mind sharing some of your heat?" I said all innocent

"No problem" he said moving a bit to make me some room. I laid down my back squeezed to his front and he wrapped his arm over my waist. He was really warm and I slept like a log but poor Diova, by the look of the bags under his eyes, I could tell he didn't. Every night I moved to his cot, and every night he venture more and more away from my waist. This one night he was rubbing his leg between mine and it felt wow, like I had never felt so I turned to face him and we kissed. Well I had never kiss anyone so he pretty much was teaching me how. I think Yuuki noticed us because she stopped snoring. The next day I asked Diova if the night before meant we were boyfriend and girlfriend and he said yes right away.

I was so happy I finally had a boyfriend and my parents could do nothing about it. They didn't even know. I'd let Diova really teach me how to kiss. I wanted Eiichi to go crazy the first time we kiss. Some times Diova would try to go to far and I had to slap his hand off or pull his hair. I also told him we had to keep it a secret and only act as teammates in Konoha. My parents didn't allow me to date, so it wasn't even a lie. Diova would try to steal kisses from me during training but I always brush him off. What if Eiichi was around? I got pretty sick during the winter so I could not go on missions and Diova was all bummed out. He still came to my house but I was not allowed boys in my room so we had to sit with either mom, dad or a chaperone in the living room. If dad was there the meeting always turned into a training.

Finally I was better and was back in missions, but all of them were local so Diova was beyond pissed. Once he even tried to pull me into a closet. It was already February and I was excited that I would finally have a Valentine. The night before Valentines Day I received a letter from Eiichi's fan club saying to be on the lookout for love. And that very same day I got a red message while working outside the house with mom. I opened it and it said "Would you be my valentine? Eiichi" and it had a time and the address for Yamanaka's nursery. I started to jump up and down and then remembered mom was right there. So of course she asked me why I was so excited and of course I lied.

" Sensei is going to send me on a weapons collection mission"

"Oh yes those are so much fun" mom sighed

I ran into the house and hid the message along with my posters of Eiichi. I began doing my nails and bathing and panicking over what to wear and how the hell I was going to get there. I came up with this story that sensei wanted to surprise his girlfriend so he needed me to buy her flowers. I put on my cutest red dress and ran to the nursery. As my bad luck would have it Diova stopped me half way there.

" Wow, where are you going looking so fine" he said all sexy voiced

" I have a date with Eiichi Yamanaka, can you believe it!" I said all excited and trying to get my arm out of his hold.

" You can't go out on dates. You are my girlfriend and is Valentine's day and you are my girlfriend!" he said squeezing my arm tighter.

" Let go of me you are hurting my arm. Fine I don't want you as a boyfriend anymore, now let me go or I will scream rape" I said damn serious.

He let me go but stood there dumb founded and in disbelief. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I under estimated him.

When I made it to the nursery Eiichi was looking like a god behind the counter . His long blond hair was loose, he had a red long sleeve shirt and a black vest. My hands were shaking and I quickly grabbed them together so he wouldn't notice. He came around the counter and handed me a bouquet of all green flowers. " Hello Ta'Mura, I have to say I am quite please with my date this year. Once I was sent the list and I saw your name I knew exactly who my date would be" I just smiled because that was all I was able to do. He offered me his arm and I took it. He then walked me outside to the gazebos and there was one lit with all this twinkling lights and there was a bottle of wine and two tall glasses He was acting so much like a gentleman that I felt like I was in a fairytale. He poured us some wine and raised his glass to me.

" So pretty lady, what shall we toast to?"

"Miracles" I sighed

But before we could actually toast my dad flies in there , sword in hand.

" I think we should toast to beating the crap out of perverts" he said pointing his sword at Eiichi. I spilled the whole cup of wine on myself and tried to get in the way but dad pulled me back by my hair and that hurt like a mother. Eiichi had his hands up in the air and was pretty calm believe it or not.

" Sir, listen I am not a pervert and I have no intention of hurting your daughter. She was simply the winner of my fan club's Valentine contest. We were going to have dinner and that was it" he said very slowly as to not upset the man with the sword to his throat.

" You expect me to believe that bunch of crap. A fan club ? Really? That's the best you can come up with" dad said fuming.

Eiichi then pointed to a tree outside of the nursery, my tree, by the way and there were three girls there gasping and crying with cameras hanging from their necks. Dad put his sword down and turned to look at me.

" Are you kidding me? Are you really part of that stupid thing? Please tell me you are not so stupid" he asked me disappointed and in disbelief

" I am a teen age girl that is what we do dad"

" Not you; you are a Hyuga, but enough of this; move it little lady, this "date" is over" he said pulling me out of there. I was so embarrassed I was crying. I also was the maddest I had ever been in my whole entire life.

" I am tired of you guys treating me like a baby. I am almost 17 years old and you won't even let me date. All the girls my age have boyfriends already you know?" I spat vinegar with every word.

" So you think you are ready huh? Ready to be in a relationship with a man? Is that what you are telling me?' he screamed back at me

" Yes, stop treating me like a little girl and stop yelling at me and let go of me while you are at it"

" Very well" he said instantly clamed or at least on the surface." I will talk to your mother and we'll see.. But I wouldn't count her as an ally; she is quite hurt you lied to her. She had to go through the embarrassment of a liar daughter right in front of the Hokage. Yes, she went to ask to be included in your little weapons mission. Pity it was all a lie" he said in a very sarcastic tone

You are lucky you have such good teammates. And that they want to care for your safety.

"Diova told you were I was didn't he?" I asked boiling in rage

" That is neither here or there" He said dragging me into my closet and locking me in there. This haven't been the first time I was to sleep in my walking closet but it was the first time I had nice memories to go with my dreams.

I remember the feel of Eiichi's strong arm under my hand and how softly he had touched my cheek when he said I looked pretty. I swore I was never going to clean my cheek again.

When I woke up the door to my closet was open and there was a note that read " You are expected downstairs"

I got up and got dressed. I knew I had to face mom someday and with her it was always better sooner than later. When I got to the living room there was more than the regular amount of people. We usually have Hyugas just roaming around here or there but The Hyuga leader, Hanabi and some of the elders were also sitting there. Was I in that much trouble for lying? I stepped in and saw mom and dad sitting with my cousin Kenji , Hanabi's son, and his dad.

"I'll get to the point now that we are all here" said Hanabi standing up and gesturing for me to sit next to an extremely pissed looking Kenji.

"You two will leave immediately on a highly confidential Hyuga clan mission." she continued

" What , just like that out of the blue?" I snapped just before dad snapped at me " You young lady are a Hyuga and the clan always comes first. Understood"?

" Yes," I said deflated.

"You will leave on the coach with the elders at once. Everything you need is already there"

So were pretty much escorting the Hyuga mummies to wherever it was they were going. We got on the coach with the elders. The Hyuga coach was pretty big and at least was comfy and had always plenty of food. I was getting bored and tired so I told Kenji I was going to nap and then I would take over the watch.

I woke up handcuffed to a bed in a small room. There was a table, two chairs and a bathroom with no door. I was completely naked and so was the bed under me. I freaked out and I started to try to wiggle my hands out of the handcuffs. Then I heard a voice from the bathroom.

" It's no use Ta'Mura they have screwed us" it was Kenji's voice and it sounded like he wanted to kill the universe.

"Stay there I am naked" I quickly stated. I would die of embarrassment if my own cousin saw me naked.

"I know that, I woke up on top of you like an hour ago" he said trying to sound less angry.

"What ! On top of me? What the hell!"

" Oh yeah, I have no clothes on either, that is why I'm here in the tub and I should tell you that you are now my wife" he said kicking the tub.

I heard what he had said but at the same time I didn't.

" First I should ask who captured us? How did I not hear anything? and how the hell are we supposed to be married? that is impossible"

"Not when you are Hyuga is not. Our parents signed us. We are minors and pretty much still their property. We are locked here until we consummate the union. In other words I have to fuck my own cousin " he said kicking the tub again

"No, you won't; you can't ,we have to get out of here. We could annulled it or something."

" I know where we are Tamura. We are on a deserted Hyuga-owned island. Outside the door are about 20 ninjas. And we don't even have a window to jump out of. I have been trying to get out since I woke up"

Two trays of food were slid under the door with the announcement of "food"

I was so confused and broken spirited. I remember dad's voice telling me " Are you sure you are ready?" and as a broken record in my head they kept playing over and over. Was it my fault that we were there? I was cold, hungry and my arms were hurting. I needed help. I had to deal with Kenji looking at me one way or the other so I called him.

" Kenji, are you awake?" I asked, the pain in my arms unbearable

" I am now" he said with a yawn

" Please come help me my arms are hurting a lot and I am so hungry. They push in some kind of food under the door"

" To help you I will have to see you"

" I don't really care anymore just get over here and feed me" I said truthfully.

"Ok , hold on a minute"

He came out of the bathroom and came over with the plate of food. It looked really good or maybe it was just the fact that I was starving. We both tried to keep our eyes on our faces as much as possible. We shared the food in silence. After the plate was empty he took it back to the table and came back to quickly studying the handcuffs. My wrists were already all red and almost bleeding.

" I have been trying to squeeze out but I can't they are too tight" After trying to break the handcuff and almost my hand he got that look of light bulb going off. He went to the plates of food and retrieved the fork that was there.

" I might be able to pick the lock"

As he worked on my handcuffs I started to feel weird and very warm. I even started to look at Kenji's body and i noticed he had a very alert body part.

"Kenji!" I screamed when I saw that massive thing between his legs.

"Sorry, they probably spiked our food; I wouldn't doubt it. Don't you feel weird?" he said blushing

" Yes I do actually. How can they do that. We have to eat that is not really fair."

" They know that and it's exactly why they put the aphrodisiacs in. I learned all about marriage rituals like a week ago. The bastards were probably already planning this shit."

"What are we going to do?" I asked almost in tears again.

" Well we have two options; fight or give in"

" Give in? I don't think so. Fight is the only option"

" I second that opinion believe me. I should be with Minami right now. Something happen to her and she is not herself. But I can't do shit cus' I am locked in the middle of nowhere. Ah! There I got that one" he said opening one of the handcuffs. I was as happy as if I had win a date with Eiichi. I was in shock when I saw how horribly bloody and scraped my wrist was. Like a couple of minutes later my other arm was free and I could rub my wrists and go to the bathroom. I guess they would have me pee in the bed too.

"I want to take a bath" I said feeling all dirty and yucky.

" We have to bathe together or the water won't come out. I was told this when I tried to take a bath before. They are probably watching us right now, the damn mummified perverts."

" Shit!" I said punching the bathroom wall. " Ok fine come on I feel all nasty I need a bath. We used to take baths together once" I said walking in the bathroom.

" Yeah we were 3 years old" he said walking behind me.

We each sat on opposite sides of the tub and the water started to come out. At least there was a plug so we could stay in the water as long as we wanted. The water was hot and soothing on my wrists . But the soap hurt like hell. We each cleaned ourselves and even though he could still see my breasts his monstrosity was covered and this made me feel more normal. We sat there and tried to hatch up a plan. We kept seeing eyes peep through some little holes on the walls. We were planning to poke the stupid eyes with something but the fork had broken after the last handcuff. We just soaked and talked. He told me about Minami, his unrequited love, and I told him about Eiichi. It was strangely nice to catch up with him. After puberty we hardly ever talked anymore, not like when we were little. My dad is first cousins with Kenji's mom so we were always around the Hyuga complex. We talked about missions and about our friends until the water got really cold. There was no towels so we used toilet paper. I tried to make a toilet paper bikini but it did not really work.

" Hey Ta'Mura I will take first watch so you can sleep and then we'll switch"

" Sounds good" I said curling up in the bare mattress the best I could. The room got colder and colder and I was shivering. Kenji was screaming that we were going to freeze to death or catch the flu. He was kicking the door and screaming for anyone to help us.

" Just get over here already Kenji, I am freezing" He broke the leg of one of the chairs and ripped a hole on the side of the mattress. We crawled in there like a makeshift sleeping bag. He still had to be next to me but his body heat once it started felt like heaven. We slept back to back and were feeling all victorious that we somehow beat the bad guys. The next day we did not eat at all and flushed all the food down the toilet. The air was always frigid now like they had cranked up the AC to the max. I was expecting penguins at any moment. We decided to wait for the time when it was coldest which was probably nighttime to take a bath. That way we could enjoy some hot water. If we were not in the bathtub we were inside our cocoon. It had been almost a week and the lack of food was already messing with us. We made a game of who's stomach growled the loudest. The food always came under the door looking delicious and I could not take it any more so I ate it. Once Kenji saw me he ate his too and hollered for more. More food was delivered and we ate it all. We were full and horny as hell. Kenji was trying to meditate in one corner and me in the other. All I could think was perverted thoughts. I heard Kenji go to the bathroom and I knew exactly what he was doing. It was so not fair. I didn't really know much about my body but I began exploring it , that was for sure. But it just got me worse than before. The inevitable happened that night . I was on top of the bed , eyes closed touching my self when I felt Kenji grabbed my hand. He opened my legs and began using his fingers on me. He really knew what he was doing and he stopped suddenly and looked right in my eyes.

" Hey Ta'Mura are you ready to get the hell out of here?"

I knew exactly was he was asking me . He was asking for my permission. I was tired and I was very ready to get out of that room. All the drugs were kicking it inside my body and it was ready for what he was offering.

" I'm scared Kenji, look at you, I doubt that thing will fit" I said, true fear in my voice.

"I'm sure it will, girls have babies and their heads are bigger than mine. And don't worry I will try, main word try, to be as gentle as possible but no promises you are only my second time."

That made me feel better and also worst.

" Do you want me to kiss you or something?" he asked I guess trying to figure out how we were going to do this thing.

" No! of course not yuck! No offense but you are my cousin..."

He laughed "non taken and it's second cousin actually" then he jumped up from the bed and went to kick the door like three times. "We are doing it now so you better be ready to let us out you bastards and enjoy the fucking show you bunch of old perverts"

He ran back and seeing him so naked and alive terrified the hell out of me. I started to cry and he froze.

" No Kenji, don't stop; just do it ok even if I cry. I want to go home and sleep in my own bed, eat my own food. I'm just scared it's all and mentally exhausted."

" He started to touch me again and soon the pleasure took over my body completely. He entered my body and I felt every movement he made . It hurt a little but it went away pretty quickly just leaving pressure of that thing invading my virgin body. He had kept his word and was very gentle at first. Then he began moving faster and to my surprise it actually felt really good so I responded with the same enthusiasm. We were wrapped in pleasure and i was very much vocal about it. He had been quiet but then he joined in then suddenly he laughed and looked right at me.

" What is it, are we playing who moans louder?"

" Shut up" I moaned

" I'll go finish in the bathroom" he said starting to come out of me.

" Don't you dare " I said wrapping my legs around his hips and pushing him all the way in me. I had been cooked up , hungry, cold and in pain for too long. This felt really good and I wanted the whole thing. What the hell I was married to guy anyway and now for real. He began to shake violently before pretty much collapsing on top of me. I freaked out.

" Kenji are you alive?" I said trying to shake him.

" Yes, barely" he said laying his head next to mine.

"Get off me you are squeezing the air out of me" I said trying to push him off. Then we heard the door open. We were both on our feet in a second ready to kill the messenger but the damn Hyugas had sent a monkey. Still we went out running to try to find anybody to kill preferably one of those damn elders. I ran out and in the distance saw lights moving away from the island. The damn cowards had escaped. Kenji came from behind me and wrapped me in a nice warm blanket.

"Come on in, the house is empty. There are plenty of empty rooms and lots of unaltered food around." He seemed strangely calm. I went right into one of the master suites, which by the way was exquisite. I took a long bath with all sorts of relaxing salts they had around there. It was dark outside and after you know what I just wanted to sleep. I looked for clothes and found some soft robes. I put one on and buried myself under the warm blankets. I didn't even know where Kenji was I just wanted to sleep. I woke up the next morning pretty sore down there and every step reminded me of what had happen the night before. What the hell? I was married to my cousin and we were both still teenagers. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary for the clan. I remember poor granny telling me she was married off at 12 to some old dude. At least Kenji and I were about the same age and he was nice and not bad on the eyes. Although by the pain in my groin I had my doubts I could be a good wife. I came out to the kitchen were Kenji was drinking some orange juice, and when he saw me walking, or should I said trying to walk, he choked on his juice laughing.

"Cough! Cough! What the hell happen to you?" he said wiping the juice of his face.

" You happen you idiot"

" You wanted deeper and faster" he said making me blush and feel the most embarrassed and humiliated I had ever felt in my whole life. I did an about face and ran outside. Kenji caught up to me

"Hey I'm sorry cuz " he said hugging me from behind. I got out of his embrace and just kept my eyes on the beach. Then I turned and faced him.

" First, please don't call me cuz. We slept with each other I don't even want to remember we are cousins ok? Second, don't you ever touch me again you stupid ass" I said still fighting my massive embarrassment.

There was a boat on a pier not far from us so I started walking towards it. Kenji followed me in silence. Maybe I had gone too far . I did ask him those things so it wasn't like he was lying. I got in the boat and we set the sails north. Once we reached main land we would have a better idea of where we were. The ride was silent and soon we had reach a port, lucky enough we were in an ally country and I had gone to vacation in its resorts many times. The Hyuga's had a vacation home there so we headed that way. I needed regular clothes before heading back home. When we got to the vacation home, surprise-surprise, our parents were there all smiles. Kenji went for the kill I just went for the 'silent-you are dead to me' treatment. A couple of ninjas were holding Kenji back while the leader spoke.

"Congratulations. You my son knew very well you would have to marry into the family sooner or later. It's your duty as heir, your infatuation with that Uchiha girl was trouble. You two know each other and I'm sure you will learn to live in peace. Our gift to you " She put a key on top of a small table. "It's a small cottage here in the resort. Of course Ta'Mura you will live now with us in the main Hyuga house. All your things are waiting for you there. Also Kenji you are now married so you have been moved to the third floor where you will have plenty of room to grow as a family."

I was so hurt to see my parents there just letting this lady destroy my life. Did they even love me at all? I grabbed the key from the table and left. I could her mom crying and dad telling her it would get better. I was mad enough to not even care about my mom's tears. Kenji was soon next to me and he opened his hand to me asking for the keys. He was the man, the husband, so I gave the keys to him. We went out and away from our horrible parents in a hurry. The cottage was of course very posh and nice, as expected from the Hyuga clan. Only one bed but there was a couch. I laid in bed and cried . Kenji cried on the couch. The next day the sun hit my face and I had some weird feeling of hope; at least I wasn't locked in a room. I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge . It was fully stocked, so I prepared breakfast for Kenji and me. He did not think I was making anything for him so he was surprised when I called him to breakfast.

His eyes looked swollen and tired. I had been mean to him and he didn't deserve it.

" Kenji look I'm sorry I was so mean, its just that you embarrassed me like major time. I was thinking about our situation and then it came to me that this doesn't mean we can't still find love. We can find love outside, nobody needs to know. Besides what we do as husband and wife is our problem."

" I will still need an heir Tamura" he said all depressed like.

"Hey, we can still binge on aphrodisiacs any time but I want to know real love before that time, that is all I ask".

" Ok, I can deal with that and you are right .I know dad has had many lovers"

"As long as you treat me nice I will do the same for you. Also you don't have to sleep in the couch, that bed in there is huge."

" When do you want to return to Konoha?"

" I want to stay until I'm not so angry. I don't want to see any Hyuga right now, except us of course"

That night we tried to hatch a plan for our marriage. We decided it was better to have separate rooms and only come together when we decided to have babies. It seemed fair and we had to make do with what came along with the power and wealth of the Hyuga family. When we returned to Konoha everyone knew we were married. It was very upsetting to both of us. Eiichi kept calling me ma'am, which pissed me off and Minami Uchiha had turned into some crazy, psycho depressed zombie. Finding our true love was proving a pain in the ass for both Kenji and myself.

We spent our lives pretty much like we did before the whole marriage fiasco. Missions took most of my time and I finally forgave my stupid parents for being so damn idiotic. Diova was mad at me for a long time but he also was sad that I was married. I kept trying to lure Eiichi but he was not biting and that upset me more than anything else. He had slept with almost all of Konoha but he wouldn't sleep with me? Before I knew it, it was Kenji's 18th birthday. I was already 19 and we had seen each other only a handful of times during Hyuga events. The main house threw a big party and all of Konoha was there. I think he danced with every pretty girl there. I was just following Eiichi around like a lost puppy.

That night I could not fall asleep. How stupid did I look slobbering all over a guy who it was obvious did not want me. I was sad and lonely so I decided to go to Kenji's room; but expected him to probably be with a girl. I grabbed my pillow and walked to the other side of the floor where his room was. I put my ear to the door but it was silent so I knocked. Kenji opened the door in his shorts and I noticed how much he had grown. His chest was full of muscles he didn't have before and his six pack was killer. I really didn't pay much attention to him during that year and a half but I guessed he had been building up his muscles.

" Hey Kenji, could I come sleep here? I feel lonely"

"Sure come in, I was just reading" he said grabbing a book from his bed and putting it on the nightstand. "So wife, which side you want" he said trying to be funny

" The one under you" I responded filled with all the need in my veins. " I am angry and I want to take it out on someone. I want to have sex with you"

"I am glad to hear that because I have been wanting to have sex with you for some time now" he said pulling my nightgown down .

" I haven't been with anyone since you"

"Me neither; let's not wait so long next time"

" I want you to kiss me tonight, I want to be your wife" I said truly thinking I had to give us a real chance. I had to try.

We enjoyed ourselves as any two people would with a fine specimen of the opposite sex. The love we had for each other was not even there because it did not fit there. If we were to love each other it would have to be a brand new kind of love. It was a good thing the third floor was ours because we were just as loud as the first time if not more. I tried to leave twice but he didn't let me. And that whole week if I didn't go to his room he would appear in mine. We were laying on the carpet after one of our marathons and while I was biting his nipples he told me he loved me. I stopped moving and I think breathing as well. Did he meant he loved me like we already loved each other or did he meant he loved me, loved me?

" Ta'Mura could you just sleep with me every night? I hate waiting and thinking maybe you won't show up"

" Ok" it was all I could say

" You don't have to you know"

" I want to be with you Kenji, besides we are husband and wife and I like you, I mean look at yourself, you have grown up to be a damn hunk and that monster between your legs drives me pretty crazy" I said squeezing and rubbing until it was ready to attack.

Sex and lust filled our weeks,our months. We were addicted to it and to each other. If we were out for more than a week on missions we would almost kill each other when we were together again. I was 20 when I got pregnant for the first time and to tell you the truth I was surprised it had taken so long. Kenji was super happy. I though he would freak out but it was the complete opposite. I remember he had to leave for a mission two days after the news and I could not stop crying. I wanted to be with him and suddenly it hit me I was in love with my husband. I loved him for real, as a man, as my man. When he returned he came into our room and pretty much ripped my gown off, I put my hands out to stop him.

" Kenji wait I have to tell you something. I am in love with you" is said both elated by my discovery and a bit scared.

" About freaking time" he said pushing me down on the bed with a big proud smile.

**The End**


End file.
